


Seven

by gwaciepotter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwaciepotter/pseuds/gwaciepotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been together for seven years. But Derek's still a jealous wolf sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to AFI's 3 1/2. And Disaac is my secret weakness. Not as porny as I thought.

Isaac knows Derek. His alpha is stubborn. That's why it’s not much of a surprise when Derek refuses to admit his jealousy over Isaac's friendship with Scott. Even though Isaac and Derek have been together for seven years and they both know that Scott is never going to replace Derek for him. 

"You'll always be my alpha." Isaac murmured pressing his lips to Derek's enjoying the caress of Derek's tongue against his inside of his mouth. "Always."

"Good. Derek growled, pulling away for a moment before pressing in against Isaac again, lifting him up for Isaac to wrap his long legs around Derek's torso. Isaac may be taller, but Derek will always have more muscle mass and sheer strength. Isaac can't quite bring himself to feel jealous over it. 

After Derek has Isaac in a secure hold he starts walking towards the couch. When he reaches the couch, he drops Isaac onto it following him right down to cover Isaac's body with his own. Isaac reaches up to tangle his hands in Derek's hair while they kiss hungrily. Derek's trailing his hands up and down Isaac's sides, pushing Isaac's stolen Henley up above his stomach to expose the skin of his chest. Derek moves his mouth away from Isaac's and presses kisses to the bared skin. Isaac sits up enough to pull his shirt off and toss it across the room. Then he reaches for Derek's shirt but Derek bats his hands away to pull the shirt off himself. Isaac can't help the small noise he makes when their chests make contact. He can feel Derek's toothy grin against his mouth as he kisses him again.

Derek didn’t let much time go by before reaching down to undo the button and zipper of Isaac’s jeans. These are the times when Isaac is the most appreciative of Derek’s lack of patience. When you’re trying to finish making dinner it’s a pain in the ass. When he’s trying to get into your pants it’s a glorious thing. 

Isaac knows he should reciprocate, but having Derek in control does something to him. Judging by the hardness pressing into his thigh it does something to Derek too. 

After seven years of sex with Derek Hale, Isaac knows what to expect. And he’s never been disappointed yet. Derek is a generous lover; he never leaves Isaac to get himself off or makes him do anything that he’s not comfortable with. 

This time Derek is too frantic to manage much more than pulling Isaac’s pants down and off while Isaac unsuccessfully tries to get Derek’s pants off. Derek’s impatience kicks in again and he pulls back completely so that he can take his own pants off. As soon as Derek’s shucked his clothes he climbs on top of Isaac on the couch, bending at the waist to fit his mouth to Isaac’s again. They kiss for several long moments while Derek grinds against him. Finally Derek reaches down to wrap his hand around Isaac’s and his own dick. 

Derek pants into Isaac’s mouth and jerks them off together. In a testament to how turned on they both are, it doesn’t take more than a few strokes to get them off. Isaac comes first, with a shout of “Derek, Jesus!” Then Derek bites down on Isaac’s bottom lip and comes in between them.

“I would move, but I don’t particularly want to end up on the floor.”

Isaac chuckles. “Lazy wolf.”

Derek shifts his head from its position on Isaac’s chest to kiss him lazily. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

Isaac can’t imagine ever being with anyone else after having a taste of Derek and he makes sure to tell him as often as he can.  Even if Derek gets a little jealous from time to time Isaac wouldn’t give him up for the world. 


End file.
